Coordination of the data management activities for the Stroke and Traumatic Coma Data Banks, as well as design of the data storage, data retrieval, and system enhancements are the responsibility of the Computer Applications Section (CAS), which is the statistical coordinating center for the data banks. Each data bank has four cooperating hospital centers collecting data prospectively on the acute and long-term follow-up of stroke and coma patients. The data are stored at NIH (DCRT) in SAS data sets, after they are transmitted from the clinical centers. The RLR and Associates' contract workscope provides for programming of the software for the host data base management system for DCRT and for the editing procedures and transmission of data from the centers to DCRT through a front-end system. RLR and Associates will maintain both the front-end aspects and the host data dase of the system. Retrieval of data for analysis is a shared responsibility of the individual clinical center sites with the Computer Applications Section. A patient tracking system as designed, developed and implemented for the Traumatic Coma and Stroke Data Banks. This system, in which data are entered directly by the clinical centers into DCRT, monitors the flow of patients, as well as forms completion, from entry into the study, through follow-up.